


The 7 Minutes in Heaven That Determined My Forever With You

by minidelight



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minidelight/pseuds/minidelight
Summary: Allen wanted to make friends, it’s the freshman welcome party anyway but after laying his eyes on a Park Serim, he wasn’t sure if he wanted him to be just his friend.On the other hand, 7 minutes was all it took for Serim to determine his forever is with Allen.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The 7 Minutes in Heaven That Determined My Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I apologize if there are any errors. Hope you all enjoy reading! 
> 
> I’d appreciate if you leave any comments and suggestions so that I can find ways to improve my writing ♥

Party music playing, people dancing and drinking from their red plastic cups or beer bottles. It was this year’s freshmen welcome party happening in one of the university’s frat houses. Allen wasn’t much of a party person but college is college, parties, drinking and finally being free, what’s not to like about that and besides, he wanted to make new friends anyway.

“Hey, wanna go get some drinks?” Woobin asks Allen who’s been quite quiet since they arrived. Allen just nods signaling Woobin that they should head to the bar. “2 beers please.” Woobin tells the bartender. “You seem oddly quiet?” Woobin says as he hands Allen his beer. “It’s just — I still haven’t grasped this whole college thing.” Allen replies and sips from his beer which earned him a chuckle from Woobin. “Well come on, let’s go out. Let’s go make friends.” Woobin says as he grabs Allen and walk to the backyard.

“Yo, if I only knew there was a pool, I would’ve brought my swimming trunks.” Woobin says in a slightly annoyed tone. “Well, you could swim in those.” Jungmo says as he slightly pushes him towards the pool making Woobin spill his beer a bit. “Dude, what the fuck! Jungmo?” Woobin and Allen are at shocked to see a familiar face. Jungmo used to study in their school but had to transfer during their last two years in high school. “Dude, why didn’t you tell us you’d be here?” Allen says as he goes and hugs him, Woobin joins shortly. “Well cuz it’s suppose to be a surprise and if I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore.” Jungmo said and chuckles. Jungmo guides the two to where he was sitting earlier. There were 4 chairs, Allen notices and wonders if Jungmo had a friend. “Hey, are you with a friend?” Woobin asks Jungmo. “Yeah, he’s just getting some drinks. When he gets here, I’ll introduce you both.

The three have been chatting for about a five minutes already. Just a little bit of catching up to do since they haven’t seen Jungmo for like more than a year already. They do chat each other but that was it. Since they were all busy they didn’t really have any time to meet up. “Oh there he is.” Jungmo says and points at his friend. Both Woobin and Allen turn their heads to the direction Jungmo was pointing and wow, “Jungmo has a good looking friend”, Allen mentally notes. Wait, why is he even mentally taking note of that? “Here’s your punch.” Serim says as he hands the cup to Jungmo. “What took you so long?” Jungmo asks. “They had to refill the punch, okay? And since that’s what you wanted, I waited for it, your majesty.” Serim replies in a vexed tone. Jungmo pats his head signaling him to calm down. “So, Serim meet my high school friends. This is Woobin and this is Allen. They’re the two friends I told you about.” Serim greets them but only Woobin responded earning Allen a nudge from him. “Oh. Hi, I’m Allen...Ma. Uhmmm...Business Major and uhm uhm.” Serim chuckles and gently taps Allen’s hand to calm him down. For some reason Allen was nervous and was stuttering and this made Jungmo and Woobin laugh aloud. Realizing what was happening, Allen looked down at his hand and quickly retracted it out of Serim’s hold. Allen was a blushing mess and Serim found it cute while the other two just kept laughing.

Around an hour has passed. Woobin was no longer sitting beside Allen instead, Serim was. Allen was no longer stuttering, although Serim still found him cute and he couldn’t lay his eyes off him. When Allen speaks Serim looks at him and nowhere else. Same goes with the other. Jungmo notices it and nudges Woobin. Woobin then looks at Jungmo and Jungmo diverts his gaze to the two people in front of them. And, it was if they had telepathy. Jungmo and Woobin smiled and chuckled at each other. “What’s funny?” Allen asks which startles the two. “Oh, uhm...your story.” Woobin says. “I’m telling Serim the story of when my dog died, how’s that funny?” Allen said in an slightly angry and confused tone. “Oh, oh, oh, it’s just that I remembered your face when you were crying. Didn’t mean it to come off like that.” Woobin says and scratches the back of his neck. Jungmo lightly flicks Woobin’s head for being dumb and carless with his words.

“Hey, everyone. We’re gonna play 7 minutes in heaven so everyone get inside.” someone from inside shouted. Oh no, Allen hates this game. Nope, he loathes it. He doesn’t want to go in but what can he do when they all insist that they should go in and join. No choice, he gives in and goes inside.

“I know the guy administering the game, should I, you know?” Jungmo asks Woobin. “Oh yeah, definitely! Do it!” Woobin excitingly says. Jungmo signals Woobin to go follow the two while he goes work his magic. 

“So, how’d it go?” Woobin asks. “Just wait and see, Woobin. Just wait and see.” Jungmo replies and pats Woobin. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Serim asks Allen. “Huh, uhm, I just — I really don’t like this game. Haha.” Allen responds softly. Serim gives him a small smile and holds Allen’s hand to reassure him and calm him down. 

“Okay, you all know how this game works. Since we are a lot, we placed all our names in this basket and the two names I call will go in that storage room and will be locked in for 7 minutes. What you do inside, well that’s up to you.” The guy says earning loud howls from everyone except Allen. “Okay, okay. First name.” He reaches in the basket and picks a piece of paper. “Park Serim!” Serim is at shock and just like that he lets go of Allen’s hand. Allen on the other hand hated this game even more. Even if he just met Serim he couldn’t bare to see him go in that room with someone else. Allen didn’t like where this was going. He decides to stand and just go out to clear his mind. “Where are you going?” Woobin grabs Allen’s hand to stop him. “Outside.” Allen replies monotonously. “I don’t wanna be here.” Woobin doesn’t let go of Allen and it just annoys him even more. “Come on Woobin let go of me.” Allen says and tries to shake off his hand off Woobin’s hold but unfortunately, Woobin was just strong. 

“Okay, Serim is going in the closet with...drum roll please.” People started tapping the tables and chairs. “Allen Ma!” Allen was shocked. Everyone started to cheer and Woobin and Jungmo started to push Allen towards Serim. “Uhm, Allen doesn’t really like playing thi —“ Serim wasn’t able to finish what he was saying when Allen suddenly dragged him in the closet. Jungmo and Woobin saw what Allen just did and laughed so hard. “You two know the drill. 7 minutes and whatever you do inside, is up to you.” The guy says and winks at them.

The door shuts and well they could still hear what was happening outside. “I thought you hated this game.” Serim says. “Huh? I — a I thought that maybe — uhm that I should try it. Never tried it maybe I’d not hate it after.” Allen was stuttering again and of course Serim found it cute. The storage room wasn’t that well lit but he could definitely see Allen’s pink cheeks. Serim decides to tease Allen since flustered Allen is too cute and Serim likes it. So, he steps closer and Allen is taken aback. Allen steps back not knowing what to do. Serim steps closer again. Allen isn’t looking at him but it was obvious that he was getting flustered even more so he steps back again. Again, Serim steps forward and goes closer and Allen steps back again. Another step forward by Serim and Allen steps back and hits his back against the wall. “Hmmm, looks like you can’t go any further, huh?” Serim says playfully. Serim lowers his head so that he can be at the same level as Allen. “Why do you keep moving back, Allen? Serim asks and pouts. Allen thinks it cute and chuckles. “Well, cuz you stepped towards me and the space was just too little so I stepped back to give us more space...between us.” Allen responds and what Serim does next surprises him. Serim puts his hand just a little over Allen’s head and inches closer towards Allen’s face. “Well, I didn’t want more space between us though.” Allen just stared at Serim’s eyes. His eyes were pretty, he takes note of that. Allen’s head was suddenly empty as if he was hypnotized by Serim’s eyes. He didn’t even notice he already started staring at Serim’s lips. Serim moves a little closer which makes Allen divert his gaze back to Serim’s eyes. “Me too.” Allen says softly and Serim takes that as the signal to close the distance between them.

Serim grabs Allen by the waist and Allen slowly snakes his arms around Serim’s neck. The kiss they shared was sweet. It just felt right. Something they both were happy they did. They didn’t want this moment to end but the the alarm went off and that signaled that their 7 minutes were over. They quickly separate from the kiss and looked at each other. Serim hugged Allen and he returns the hug. The door finally opened and they all eyes were on them. Serim decided to hold Allen’s hand and walk out first. Everyone was howling, they can sense that something happened inside. Well, Allen’s red cheeks also gave it away.

“Looks like a new couple has been made huh? Well, you two should thank cupid Jungmo over there.” Jungmo was signaling the guy to shut up because he knew Allen would kill him and that’s exactly what was gonna happen. Allen lets go of Serim’s hand and ran towards Jungmo only to be stopped by Serim back hugging him. Everyone was cheering and howling, raising up their drinks. Jungmo stood up and started waving and clapping, he definitely did a good job getting his two best friends together.

Woobin and Allen went back outside, while the other two went to the bar to get some drinks for all of them. “Hey, thanks.” Serim says to Jungmo. “You know you’re lucky he studies here. I really didn’t know how to get you guys together back then.” Jungmo replies. “And I can’t believe how you got him flustered first when you’re the one who was crushing on him way back then.” Jungmo comments which makes Serim laugh. “I should tell him that.” Jungmo adds. “Jungmo!” Serim shouts. “I’m kidding. Your secret of liking Allen the first time I showed you a picture of him is safe with me.” Jungmo winks and pats his chest. “I swear if you say anything, I’m exposing yours.” Serim says to threaten Jungmo. “Jeez, relax. I was kidding. Come one let’s go back, your boyfriend is waiting.” Serim stops when he hears Jungmo say the word boyfriend. Jungmo turns around and sees a frozen Serim. “You haven’t asked him, haven’t you?” Serim shakes his head. “You had one job, Park Serim.” Jungmo hits Serim on the head and walks back to Allen and Woobin by himself.

“Boyfriend.” Serim says to himself and mentally notes that he should officially ask Allen to be his boyfriend later but isn’t it too fast though? They just met. Then again, they kinda “made out” 10 minutes ago. Well, he’ll just have to ask him and see. 

Serim walks towards them and sees Allen beaming at him and he subconsciously smile back at him. He realizes he’s been smiling at him for a few seconds already and that’s when he knew that Allen is the guy he wants to spend his forever with.


End file.
